Amethyst Golem
The Amethyst Golem is a foe and a summon in . (insert typical locations) It is a member of the Golems enemy group. Appearance (insert visual description) Overview (insert overview) Statistics Before the v2 update, had no resistance to Attack and Magic Attack debuffs. Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance3 = 33% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Spawns one Amethyst Ore. |Attack4 = Flying Chunks |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 80/6 70 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Earth |Element%4 = 25% |StatusIcon4 = -- |StatusChance4 = -- 25% |StatusStrength4 = -- 1x |Acc4 = 80% 90% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = First 6 hits can target dead players, leading to a chance to waste hits. Status chance on the last hit increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Tempest |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 100 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Wind |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Zephyr Crystals x2 |Target6 = Random |Power6 = 96/6 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Wind |Element%6 = 50% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 90% 100% |StatusStrength6 = 1x 25% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Base spell is 3 hit, so retargeting and statuses happen on every third hit. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target; second cast won't happen if there's only one player alive. Spawns one Amethyst Ore. |Attack7 = Confusing Breath |Target7 = All |Power7 = 12 |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = Wind |Element%7 = 100% |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 50% |StatusStrength7 = 1x |Acc7 = 200% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Status chance and strength increased to 100% and 2x respectively on Hard or Epic difficulties. }}Summoned foes will be at the same level as the user. Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Flying Chunks; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Purple Crystal Shatter (1/2), Confusing Breath (1/2); * If Syphoned; ** <32% HP → Double Hit (2/6), 6x Hit (2/6), Flying Chunks (2/6); ** <65% HP → Double Hit (3/6), 6x Hit (1/6), Flying Chunks (2/6); ** Otherwise → Double Hit (3/5), Flying Chunks (2/5); * If Berserked → 6x Hit; * <32% HP → 6x Hit (1/6), Purple Crystal Shatter (1/6), Confusing Breath (1/6), Tempest (1/6), Flying Chunks (1/6), Zephyr Crystals (1/6); * <65% HP → Double Hit (1/6), Purple Crystal Shatter (1/6), Confusing Breath (1/6), Tempest (1/6), Flying Chunks (1/6), Zephyr Crystals (1/6); * Otherwise → Double Hit (1/5), Purple Crystal Shatter (1/5), Flying Chunks (1/5), Tempest (1/5), Zephyr Crystals (1/5). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33%; ** If Syphoned → Double Hit; ** Otherwise → Confusing Breath. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 120% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |Note = The first power value is for the first 6 small hit combo, the second one is for the finishing hit. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes